Ganguro VS Gyaru
by Byakuran
Summary: Lazy, arrogant, short tempered. Perfect words to describe not only Kajiwara Yerie but also Aomine Daiki. Usually these two would have never met, because of the simple fact that they live thousands of miles apart, but that doesn't matter, because one little blow of fate can easily change that.


If there was one thing that I hated, it would be change, but even though, there was still a lot of change happening in my life right now. In less than two weeks, I got suspended from school because of a fight, I found out that my mom cheated and disappeared with her so called lover without even saying goodbye, my dad got a new job in Tokyo, which was why we had to move, and now I was attending a new school as well.

With a annoyed sound escaping my lips, I eyed myself in the reflection of a shop window, displeased tucking on my school uniform. Usually I did not mind wearing one, as long as it somehow matched my style, but this time it seemed not to be the case-

"Annoying.." I grumbled, pulling the already short skirt even further up, before taking the red ribbon off and taking out a varsity jacket from my backpack, throwing it over, checking how I looked now again. "I need a tighter shirt.." I mumbled quietly to myself, scanning my reflection up and down, as suddenly a chiming sound reached my ear and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. With one eyebrow raised I took it out, unlocking my screen only to see a new message my dad has sent me.

 **Old man:** Yerie!

 **Old man:** Don't loiter around any shops and go straight to school, you understand me!?

A snorting sound escaped my throat as I read his text, followed by about five angry KakaoTalk stickers, whereupon I only rolled my eyes and put my phone back into my jacket pocket, continuing to wend my way to school. He was a strange dad, he always tried to somehow act cool and be like one of the, like he called it, "young people", which was why it always seemed beyond weird to me when he tried to be strict with me, but always failed miserably- yet I decided to listen to him at least a little bit more, after what has happened in those past weeks. Just to try to be a good kid for once.

Since Tokyo was way bigger than my old town, it took me longer than expected to find my new school, but in the end I finally arrived there. About fourty-five minutes late, but well, it happens. Sadly the secretary that already waited for me, did not think this way and decided to give me a five minutes lecture about punctuality first, before letting me to the vice principal, who then ended up yelling at her for holding me up even more.

"Ah, I am deeply sorry about that, Kajiwara-san." he said with a smile, before shooting a glare at his secretary, which immediately lowered her gaze, as I only cocked my head to the side, because of his weird seeming friendliness towards me. "Your new classroom is this way, shall we go there?" he asked me, placing his hand on my back carefully pushing me forwards. I squinted at him in disgust.

 _Creep._

"Ah, Kajiwara-san, may I ask what your father is doing vocationally?" the vice principal suddenly asked me, as I only blinked at him, at once realizing why he was acting so nice to me*. "If you would like to end up sleeping with the fishes*..then, sure, vice prez." I simply said, causing the male to freeze because of my answer.

"Is this my classroom?" I asked, after a short moment of silence, looking in the direction of the door right in front of us, whereupon the vice president hurriedly awakened from his shock stance, nodding his head furiously. "Ah, y-yeah." he stuttered a little, before pushing the door open, waiting for me to enter, before following afterwards.

Silence spread through the classroom as all eyes landed on me. "Ya, sensei, this girl will be part of your class from now on." the vice prez said, pulling the other male closer towards him. "Make sure to make her feel welcome here." he added quietly, yet still loud enough for me to hear it, whereupon I only kissed my teeth because of those words, watching the vice president turn around, and bow in front of me, before disappearing out of the classroom again.

 _Pathetic._

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher said, with a shadow of a gentle smile on his lips, whereupon I only shrugged my shoulders, before taking a look at the class.

"Kajiwara Yerie. Yoroshiku ne." I simply said half heartedly, whereupon the teacher only clapped loudly, before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Alright then, please take a seat." he said with a wink, causing a sweat drop to appear on my forehead. "Oh, and- welcome to Tōō Academy." he added, while I only stared at him blankly, before walking over to the only free seat in the last row, plopping down on the chair, letting my gaze wander around the room, aubergine eyes meeting with the dark blue ones of a ganguro.

You know how when you look at a stranger they usually immediately look away? Yeah, this guy wasn't definitely like that. About five seconds probably had passed, yet he still hadn't averted his gaze, and being the stubborn brat I am, neither did I.

Fifteen seconds passed, then thirty-

"Are you done staring now, bastard?" I said, slowly getting annoyed, as suddenly a smirk spread across his lips and at once, he finally broke the eye contact between us, and turned his head away, whereupon an angry vein popped up on my forehead pulsating dangerously.

 _Who the fuck is that guy?!_

* * *

*Note: She realized that the vice president is only so nice to her, because her father has paid a lot of money, so she could switch to Tōō Academy in the middle of the school year. So the vice prez believes that her family is rich, which is why he hopes, that her father might give even more money to him / the school.

*Note: She said to make the vize prez believe that her father is somehow involved with gangsters, so that he would be too scared to try something funny to get more money from her father. *But also in hopes that he will leave her alone out of fear of her father.*


End file.
